Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not?
by xXkillxXxjoyXx
Summary: Tonight is going to be the night. Tonight he's finally going to tell her how he feels, but what happens when she says something even he wasn't expecting? DonatelloXOC


Samantha took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She started to fidget with her fingers, a habit she did when she was nervous. Boy was she nervous. She was sitting on top of her apartment building waiting for him. Him being the man er um turtle she had fallen head over heels for. Sure he was a giant mutated turtle, but she wasn't frightened by him the first time they had met. He had saved her life and her innocence. If he hadn't been in the park that night those men had jumped her she probably be pushing up daisies. After that night their friendship began to blossom. She had guy friends but none like Donnie. She could actually carry out an intelligent conversation with him and still joke around. He made her laugh, gave her support when she needed it, helped her with her homework, and he had stolen her heart. Tonight was going to be the night she told him the truth. She was trying to gather up all her courage to tell him. "You can do this Sam, just act normal and you will do fine." _Haha you're hilarious. You're shaking like a leaf on the inside because you are so nervous._ She glanced at her cell phone and noticed that he would be here any minute. She made one last adjustment to the flower in her hair and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. The smell of the honeysuckle growing along the side of the building filled her nostrils and relaxed her instantly. _Tonight is the night._

Donatello was making his way across the New York City skyline to meet the girl of his dreams. He was freaking out because he was going to be late. _Why did Mikey have to break the toaster?! _The turtle had a lot on his mind and fixing a toaster wasn't one of them. Six months ago his life was turned upside down when he met Samantha. He thought back to that night and remembered the look of pure fear on her face when that man ripped her shirt clean off of her and the rage that tore through him that would have made Raph proud. After disposing of the swine he gave her his jacket and revealed his true form. She didn't scream but she did something he would have never expected. She hugged him. It was quite a shock but later on he would grow to love those unexpected hugs and outbursts. It was one of the many qualities about Samantha that he loved. Not only was she stunningly beautiful with flowing wavy, red hair and emerald eyes, she was smart too. Anytime he needed to get away from his brothers and have a good conversation, he went to her. He had been debating with himself for quite awhile and he had finally decided that he wanted to tell her how he felt. Of all the people to give him love advice, Raph was the one who told him to just "flat out tell 'er." And that's exactly what he planned to do. He was just going to flat out tell her his feelings. He did a front flip and landed gracefully on top of her apartment building. The air in his lungs left him when he saw her. She was wearing his favorite white strapless dress and had a sunflower pinned in her hair. _She is so beautiful, she could make Aphrodite blush with envy._ "Hey Donnie!" She smiled excitedly and gave him a big hug. He returned the hug. They sat down at the edge of the rooftop and just talked. After awhile the conversation stopped and they both looked up at the full moon. _Now is your chance Donnie! Just do it!_ "Sam…I…um.." She turned and replied, "Yes Donnie?" All of his courage left him with one look from her. "I um…I like your flower, it's really pretty." His subconscious face palmed itself. _Your flower is pretty? Wow, smooth one Donnie. _ "Oh…well um thanks." The smell of honeysuckle mixing with her perfume was intoxicating, it was derailing his train of thought. She started to fidget with her fingers. _She looked so damn cute when she did that_. _Ah damn it Donnie focus!_ _You can do this, just flat out tell her already!_ I looked up at her and I noticed her smiling at me. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" _What did she just say?!_

The look on his face was priceless. One of pure shock mixed with confusion. " Wha Wha What did you say?" he stammered. " Are you gonna kiss me or not?" A large blush spread across his face, it was adorable. "Why would I do that?" That took her aback for a moment, but she was on a role with this new found courage and she had to no intention of stopping. "Look you are the brains of this operation, and I think you know I like you a lot. But you are about to miss your shot. So are you gonna ki…" A pair of lips colliding with hers cut her off midsentence. Her eyes closed and she kissed back. The passion in the kiss was overwhelming. She had been kissed before, but never like this. Reluctantly they parted and he rested his forehead against her. "You and your outbursts Sam." Her face turned a deep crimson and she darted her emerald eyes away from his chocolate brown eyes. He lifted her chin with this finger so she could look at him. "I might be a genius, but when I'm around you all of that goes out the window. I think about you all the time and nobody makes me feel the way you do. You make me feel so happy when I'm around you and I get butterflies every time I see you. I could go on forever describing the way you make me feel, but to say it in the shortest version as I can, I have fallen head over heels in love with you Samantha." She stared at him and tears started to brim around her eyes. "Oh Donnie, I love you too." He embraced her into a tight hug and they just held each other for awhile. "Hey Sam." She looked up at him and noticed he had a blush on his face. "What is it Donnie?" He smirked at her and replied, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"


End file.
